hbmfandomcom-20200214-history
Health Belief Model Wiki
Welcome to the ! Nursing Theories & Models: Their Importance to Nursing Practice Nursing theories or models are important and vital to nursing practice since they are a way to organize concepts and ideas. Theories and models are fundamental to nursing and allows guidance for nursing practice (Karnick, 2016). The importance of healthcare models to nursing is that models are often utilized to guide policy developments with the focus being on patient centered care (Ortiz, 2018). There are many nursing theories and models that are being utilized by nurses, sometimes without their knowledge. Health Belief Model (HBM) The Health Belief Model was first developed by a group of U.S. Public Health Service psychologists who wanted to investigate why only a small amount of people, despite its increased availability, were participating in free programs that were intended to prevent and detect disease (Glanz, Burke & Rimer, 2015). They theorized that what was encouraging or discouraging people from participating in preventable programs was people’s beliefs about whether they were at risk for disease and their perceptions of the benefits of trying to evade disease (Glanz et al., 2015). The Health Belief Model emphasizes that programs meant to prevent and detect disease, need to consider individual beliefs about the problem being addressed and the costs and barriers associated with changing a behavior, so that the focus is appropriate to changing behaviors that are not heavily influenced by society and social norms (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). The six main constructs were expanded upon this theory and are as follows: # Perceived Susceptibility:' '''believing one is susceptible to a condition or that one is at risk (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). # '''Perceived Severity': believing that a condition has serious consequences (Glanz et al., 2015). # Perceived Benefits:' '''believing that taking action would reduce susceptibility to a condition or its severity or that a behavior change will reduce risk (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). # '''Perceived Barriers':' '''how one interprets the costs/barriers of the desired behavior or the belief that the costs of taking action are outweighed by the benefits (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). # '''Cues '''t'o Action':' Factors that prompt action or strategies that activate readiness to change; for example, cues to action can be internal or external, ranging from experiencing symptoms of an illness to exposure to a campaign, a television ad or a physician reminder (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017; Jones et al., 2015). # 'Self-Efficacy: '''the feeling on confidence in one’s ability to successfully perform or take action (Glanz et al., 2015; Health Belief Model, 2017). For additional details on HBM - check out the Rural Health and Information Toolkit ''Importance of HBM to Nursing Practice It is expected that health care professionals take action in preventing and detecting disease by serving as a role model or mentor, as they have the power to affect the people they provide care for in terms of health training and education (Bakan & Erci, 2018). The Health Belief Model can be used in practice to design short- and long-term interventions that may assist those in influencing or changing health behaviors (The Health Belief Model, 2019). This can be accomplished by: * Collecting information by orchestrating a health needs assessments and/or other efforts to determine the population(s) at risk and the population(s) that should be targeted (The Health Belief Model, 2019). * Relaying the consequences of the health issues related to risk behaviors in a clear fashion to understand perceived severity (The Health Belief Model, 2019). * Communicating to the target population(s) of the steps involved in partaking in the recommended action(s) and highlighting the benefits to the action (The Health Belief Model, 2019). * Providing any needed assistance in identifying and decreasing barriers to action (The Health Belief Model, 2019). * Demonstrating actions through skill development activities and offering support that will enhance self-efficacy and the opportunity for successful behavior change(s) (The Health Belief Model, 2019). ''Advantages of HBM '' (Glanz, Burke, & Rimer, B. K., 2015; Skinner, Tiro, & Champion, 2015; Luquis, & Kensinger, 2019) * Useful tool for predicting and explaining behavior * Interventions can be tailored to modify behavior * Personalized interventions to barriers have been proven to predict adherence to change * Based on individualized attitudes * Based on patients own perception * Can be applied to any health conditions * Focuses on individual beliefs ''Disadvantages of HBM'' (Glanz, Burke, & Rimer, B. K., 2015; Skinner, Tiro, & Champion, 2015; Luquis, & Kensinger, 2019) * Does not address socio-cultural factors * Does not consider emotional aspect of behavior * Physiological factors can prevent actions despite motivation * It assumes health is a high priority in individuals * Lacks clear definitions of its components and how they are related Application of HBM into Nursing Practice The Health Belief Model was utilized in a study about patient perceptions of antimicrobial stewardship in a tertiary hospital in Madison, Wisconsin (Heid, Knobloch, Schulz, & Safdar, 2016). This was a qualitative study that aimed to find out patient knowledge and perception of their role in understanding their hospital provider’s ''antimicrobial stewardship''' (AS), or their knowledge of antibiotic prescribing practices to avoid over-prescribing and increasing risk of more antibiotic resistance. The Health Belief Model was used to create a theoretical framework when designing this study. The six constructs of the Health Belief Model were considered. The hospitalized patients trusted their providers to have already considered whether antibiotics were needed and what type to use which reduces perceived susceptibility. The patients also misunderstood the term “''antibiotic resistance” to mean that their own bodies were resistant to the drug due to multiple uses and not the organism itself becoming resistant. This could be described as being responsible for the patient’s low perceived susceptibility. Patients reported that while they are engaged in shared decision making in the out-patient setting, they were not likely to discuss options beyond what the in-patient provider has offered due to the patient receiving few cues to engage in discussion about AS. Finally, most patients agreed shared decision making in the use of antibiotics was important but they were varied on the degree of involvement demonstrating the degree of Self Efficacy and Role Identity. This study was important to start the dialogue about patient participation in AS. Patient knowledge and willingness to be active participants in their care can lead to better understanding of the role they play in AS for themselves and society. References # Bakan, A.B., & Erci, B. (2018). Comparison of the effect of trainings based on the transtheoretical model and the health belief model on nurses' smoking cessation.'' International Journal of Caring Sciences, 11''(1), ''213-224. Retrieved from [https://search.proquest.com/docview/2058267537?accountid=14375. https://search.proquest.com/docview/2058267537?accountid=14375.] # Glanz, K., Burke, L. E. & Rimer, B. K. (2015). Health behavior theories. In K. L. Rich & J. B. Butts (Eds.), ''Philosophies and theories for advanced nursing practice ''(2nd ed., pp. 238 - 241). Burlington, MA: Jones & Bartlett Learning. # Health Belief Model. (2017). Retrieved from https://sbccimplementationkits.org/quality-malaria-medicines/health-belief-model/. # Heid, C., Knobloch, M. J., Schulz, L. T., & Safdar, N. (2016). Use of the Health Belief Model to study patient perceptions of antimicrobial stewardship in the acute care setting. ''Infection Control and Hospital Epidemiology, 37(5), 576–582. doi:10.1017/ice.2015.342. # Jones, C. L., Jensen, J. D., Scherr, C. L., Brown, N. R., Christy, K., & Weaver, J. (2015). The Health Belief Model as an explanatory framework in communication research: Exploring parallel, serial, and moderated mediation. Health communication, 30(6), 566–576. doi:10.1080/10410236.2013.873363. # Karnick, P. M. (2016). Evidence-based practice and nursing theory. Nursing Science Quarterly, 29(4), 283–284. https://doi.org/10.1177/0894318416661107. # Luquis, R. R., & Kensinger, W. S. (2019). Applying the health belief model to assess prevention services among young adults. International Journal of Health Promotion & Education, 57(1), 37–47. https://doi.org/10.1080/14635240.2018.1549958. # Ortiz, M. R. (2018). Patient-Centered Care: Nursing Knowledge and Policy. Nursing Science Quarterly, 31(3), 291–295. https://doi.org/10.1177/0894318418774906. # Skinner, C. S., Tiro, J., & Champion, V. L. (2015). Health belief model. In K. Glanz, B. K. Rimer & J. Viswanath, (Eds.), Health behavior: Theory, research, and practice (5th ed., Vol. 2, pp. 75-89). Retrieved from https://books.google.com/books?hl=en&lr=&id=PhUWCgAAQBAJ&oi=fnd&pg=PA75&dq=health. # The Health Belief Model. (2019). Rural health promotion and disease prevention toolkit. Retrieved from https://www.ruralhealthinfo.org/toolkits/health-promotion/2/theories-and-models/health-belief. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse